neohumanfandomcom-20200213-history
Ezekiel Shepherd
Vital Statistics Date of Birth: 'Not Applicable. '''Hair Color: '''Usually white or gray. '''Eye color: '''Deep blue. '''Favorite color: '''N/A '''Favorite Book: '''He's got a few... '''Favorite Movie: '''Watching life unfold before his eyes. '''Car: 'What does Godneed with a starship? '''Distinguishing Features: '''Beard or goatee, he usually wears old style spectacles. '''Primary Hand: '''Right. '''Marital Status: '''N/A '''Parents: ∞ Children: ----- Special Skills: '''Construction, and maintenance of clockworks. '''Fluent in: '''Any language he chooses. '''Titles: '''President, Doctor. Many others dependent upon whatever era he has chosen to take on his avatar. '''Styles of address: First Appearance: Mentioned in' Starblade', later introduced in The First Technomancer.''' Biography A version of Ezekiel Shepherd has walked among mankind since the dawn of the human species, guiding and providing choice to those nations and individuals that he thinks are worthy or shall benefit human destiny, always mindful of free will on the part of mortal men he has at times allowed man to fall so that they might rebound stronger and better. During the American Revolution he sat in pubs with the Founding Fathers, offered advice where he could, even taking high office after George Washington left office. Debate On The Nature of Ezekiel's Divinity The actual nature of the being known as Ezekiel Shepherd is open for dispute. Is he a simple avatar of something greater? Does the avatar live an immortal life on an earthly plain or does the "God Thing" (See: Hekhal ) replicate a new one whenever '''It feels a need to walk among mankind? There has been a theory that Ezekiel himself is merely a shared delusion and that he is not really there at all but because all life comes from a common source they are at times able to interact with the avatar in a very physical way. Ezekiel As Master Control Program The Prime To Fountianhead Morningstars, Ezekiel is known as 'The Prime' and is worshiped above the Blue Ghost. The Cult says very little about Its true nature, but does postulate that Ezekiel to be some form of 'Master Computer'. Jaksur-El When Nadia Korelia succumbed to her rust, she awoke in a vast cathedral like chamber on board what she took to be a space ship. There, she encountered a gray-skinned being with large pupilless blue-eyes who called himself Jaksur-El Rama, who claimed to be the original''' Morningstar'. On Jaksur-El Rama's ship, Nadia witnessed many holographic displays which appeared to show people praying across time and space. Nadia asked '''Jaksur-El' if she was dead and Jaksur-El replied that she was. She then wondered why she was not in Char with family and friends and the being told her that he had the power to allow her'' to exist in more than one place simultaneously. '''Jaksur-El' also said he recreated Nadia in her none-Falcanian, wingless form, because that's how he liked her best. The Prime. Ages of Ezekiel Perceptions By Others Of Ezekiel To many, Shepherd is simply seen as a wise grandfatherly old man, though others it seems are able to see beyond what he projects and into his true nature as an extension of I AM. Nadia finds herself overwhelmed in his presence, and her telepathic abilities are thrown out of whack by being in his proximity, either do to what he is or a deliberate fog created to obscure his true nature. Darius Noorani, in his advanced state of age and teetering on the edge of death does realize who and what Ezekiel Shepherd really is. Rather than as an old man Noorani, The 12th Imam witnesses a fraction of the avatar's true form. Category:Characters